


Love is in the Atmosphere

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Falling in Reverse, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: AU, Adorable, Angst, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Long Shot, Love, Lust, M/M, My new OTP, Random - Freeform, Rich!Dallon, Runaway, Ryllon, Sad, Sweet, Weekman, commoner!Ryan, i might write more if requested, i need more weekman fics, prince - Freeform, prince AU, prince!Dallon, royal, the brobecks - Freeform, this took me 12 days, weekeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Prince Weekes, or Dallon Weekes, which he prefers, falls in love in the chip aisle with a weird kid with bright blue hair that offers to buy him food that wasn't fifty-cent ramen noodles at the ungodly hour of midnight, not realizing that the handsome, tall stranger was in fact the missing heir to the throne.





	Love is in the Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long, please enjoy.

Being horribly tall had it’s perks at times, though when you’re a rich, runaway prince, those perks are most definitely not worth it. The worst part is finding somewhere to hide while also being able to go out without being recognized.

It had to be close to midnight anytime I went out and tonight was of course, no exception. Thankfully I much preferred being up at night, it just gave me a sense of thrill that I’d never gotten before. Well, I’d gotten it once before.

Let me explain and then we can continue the story after.

|||

“Master Weekes! Oh, Master Weekes!” Calls our head maid, Aggie. I let out a breath that fogs up the mirror before me momentarily. I don’t reply but she opens the door anyway. I glance up at her solemnly, “Don’t give me that look, Master Dallon.” She sighs. I enjoyed her, she was great, my best friend if anything.

“I tell you all the time, Aggie, it’s just Dallon.” I ignore her statement.

She rolls her eyes, “If anybody heard me say that I would be fired on the spot, you know that… Dallon.” She breathes out my name and I chuckle.

“I like you too much for them to fire you.”

“Well, you despise this woman and they’re still having you marry her, so, I would not underestimate them.” She pats my shoulder, “Do you need anything?”

“This to be cancelled, that’s what I need.” I drop my head to hit the glass in front of me.

“Master Dallon, knock that off.” She huffs at me and I grin.

I spin around to face her and grab her by the shoulders, our faces close to be able to whisper, “Aggie, can I tell you a secret? you mustn't share it with a soul.” I ask and she nods, “Well, it’s more than just one thing really…”

“Yes, Dallon, just tell me.” She chuckles for a moment before she catches how straightfaced and serious I am.

“I’m going to run away.” I speak and she gasps but I cover her mouth, “Aggie, I cannot marry a woman, let alone a woman such as her.” Aggie’s eyes get so wide I swear that I’m hallucinating.

“You like to kiss boys?” She speaks as if I had done something horrible.

“Or, you know, I’m  _ gay. _ ” I mutter with distaste to her.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I’m just… Shocked…” She shakes her head, “You’ll never be able to get away without help.”

“That’s why I told you.” I squeeze her arms in my long fingers.

“Master Dallon!” I cover her mouth and she pushes me off, “I’ll get fired.” She breathes.

“Nobody will know.” I reach into my pocket and pull out the paper I’d scribbled out in the early hours of the morning, “Take this and just do as it says, burn it while everybody is rushing to find me, then pretend to look for me as well.” I pull her into a tight hug.

“Okay, I-... I’ll do, it Dallon.” She holds me just as tight.

“Thank you for everything, Aggie. I’ll never forget this, trust me, I’ll be able to thank you some day.” I pull back and make my way to the door, “I’m going through the window of the room I finish getting ready in, I have a ride waiting for me about a block down the road so please do not worry.”

She nods, “Goodbye, Dallon.” She waves sadly and I’m off.

|||

And now, here I am, stood in a crappy grocery story at an ungodly hour with probably close to about thirty dollars for a week's worth of food, in my pocket. I was getting money from a friend I had online, it wasn’t much but they wanted to help me out, it was better than nothing.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and freeze, “Hi! So, I’m short.” A man steps around to my front and I turn my head away from him to make sure he doesn’t recognize me.

“Um… Okay?” I grumble.

“Could you grab that for me?” He points up to a bag of chips on the top shelf. I shrug and grab them for the man, handing it to him and he catches a glimpse at my face.

I instantly turn and start to walk off, believing he noticed me and if he did then I’d be back home within twenty minutes as there was a reward, an over one hundred-thousand dollar one at that, for whoever turned me in.

I felt like a criminal.

“Whoa, hold up!” He grabs my arm I turn to look at him, about to start begging for him not to turn me in, but he beat me to the punch and starts talking before I can think of the words I needed, “You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot as hell.”

I’m taken aback, “Actually, you’re wrong, it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”

“Way to ruin my pick-up line.” He rolls his eyes, “Guessing you’re straight.” He let’s go of my arm and starts to walk off.

He really doesn’t know.

“Wait, I’m Dallon.” I blurt without thinking.

The guy turns back to me, “You’ve got a pretty name, Dallon, one of my favorites actually… ‘m Ryan Seaman.” He nods, at me and sticks a hand out to me, “Pretty name for a pretty boy.”

I blush, he’s a cute guy, “Thanks, you too…” I hum as I take his hand. Smooth Dallon, real fucking smooth… “Sorry… Cute guys like you make me stupid.”

“Thanks.” We stand there, awkwardly holding hands and running our eyes over one another. He has a long fringe like thing, pushed off to the side, it’s teal but faded and the roots have grown in, naturally brown. He’s not very tall, yet he’s not short either, it’s just that I’m a goddamn giant. Ryan has on a weird floral shirt, I actually kind of dig it, and he has jeans so tight it looks like his balls must’ve been in his throat.

He clears his throat after a moment or so and I pull my hand back.

“So… Why are you out getting chips off a shelf that you can’t even reach at such a late hour?” I still had my annoying posh-like accent.

“The same reason that you’re talking to a blue-haired freak and getting him chips off a too-high-shelf at this time.” He looks up into my eyes.

“Actually, I can assure you that you are not here for the same reason.” I tell him and he shakes his head.

“How do you know, big dude?” He speaks cockily.

“Um… I can’t tell you the reason that I know but I can assure you that we are most definitely not here for the same reason.” I start to shop again as we talk.

“Mysterious.” He speaks with a laugh, “You speak weird.”

“The hell does that mean, Ryan?” I glance back at him as I study the prices to find the cheapest thing possible.

“You bounce between a rich-posh accent and a normal speaking tone.” He points out and I pause.

“Yeah, force of habit.” I grab four mark-down cups of ramen noodles that cost fifty-cents each, “How many of these do you think I should get?” I ask, more to myself than to chip-boy.

“I don’t know, why the hell are you getting the cheap ones? Those things’ll kill ya’, they’re marked down for a reason man.” He points out.

“Well you know, I’ve only got thirty bucks to get me enough food to last the week.” I mutter, it’s of course, not something I’m proud of.

“I’ll buy you real food.” The guy says and I stumble at his words.

“What?”

“I’ll buy your food for you. I mean, it’s impossible to eat fucking ramen for a week straight.”

“I’ve done it for about a month and a half, so I’ll be fine.”

“Dude, what the hell? I’m going to get you something good to eat.” He insists and I’m shocked.

“I am literally some random guy you’ve never even met before, why?” I’m puzzled.

“Because, I can afford it and it seems you’ve hit hard times.” He shrugs.

“But I have to repay you somehow.” I press, I always repay people, I always have. I still owed Aggie.

“Bring me on a date and we’ll call it even.”

|||

“Why must you take me out at midnight?” Ryan whines, he looks so sleepy and it’s cute.

“Nobody’s out at midnight.” I reply and he grabs my wrist, halting me.

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” He gasps, “You could’ve just said no, I would’ve bought you, your fucking food anyway!” He yells and I clasp a hand to his mouth.

“No! It’s more complicate than that, just please… Please, Ryan trust me, we cannot be seen,  _ I  _ cannot be seen.” I beg, “You’ll know in time, I promise, right now is just a bad time.” 

“Are you on the run or something.”

“Well, I am on the run but not from who you think and not for what you think.” I speak and he shakes his head.

“You’re so mysterious and I’m not sure why but it’s just making you more and more attractive.” He grumbles and his hand slides down hesitantly from my wrist to my hand and he laces our fingers together.

I turn bright red like an idiot, “Oh-... R-Really?” I stammer out, choking on my own saliva half way through. I laugh nervously and Ryan laughs at my stupidly pathetic reply, “Sorry… You make me stupid.”

“Of course.” He grins as I regain my composure.

I cough as we continue to walk, feeling a soft tension in the air, “You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.” I speak and he elbows me in the side, I catch a huge grin on his face as he turns away to hide it.

“Actually, it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.” He copies me from the week prior.

“Shut up, smartass.” I chuckle, it feels so awkward but a good awkward, one that I could get used to.

“Make me.” He jokes and I swear, if I had the balls, I would have kissed him. I would have kissed him right there, I would have done it anywhere in that moment. I don’t know what it was but I felt this calm but exhilarating rush, my chest was so tight and I wanted to yell, thought I didn’t do either of the things I wanted to do. I squeezed his hand instead and looked up at the stars above our heads. 

The little specks in the deep blue night sky were so bright tonight for some reason, maybe they were trying to tell me to do it or do  _ something  _ at least… I admit that I am very pathetic but I can’t help it.

I snap out of my trance when I notice Ryan pulling on my arm. I stop walking and glance back at him, he’s pulling me towards a park.

“I want to lay with you and watch the stars.”

And we do.

And I don’t kiss him…

|||

I may be a broke, former-rich, runaway prince, and I may be an idiot but Ryan keeps coming back for more. I don’t know why or how but I could care less. Ryan was a fucking catch and a half. I love so much about him and I don’t get how he sees anything at all in me. I don’t have money or looks, my clothes are shit and I can barely pay my rent. Ryan was a stable man and I wasn’t.

“You know.” He chimes as we lounge on his couch, “You still only take me out in the middle of the night.” 

“Yeah, you’ll find out someday.” I frown.

“You could be a serial killer, planning to kill me.” He twirls my hair around his fingers.

“That’s the plan.” I chuckle softly.

“Ugh, what’s taking you so long!? Just end me already.” He teases and I pretend to stab him in the side, jabbing him with my finger. Ryan starts to laugh his beautiful laugh and that's when I finally grow a pair and do it.

I kiss him. 

Ryan’s laughter stops abruptly as he places his hands on the back of my neck softly and he kisses me back. It lasts far too long, until my lungs ache actually. He pushes me back and grins.

“Took you long enough.” He pats his fingers on my chest. 

“You know you could have fucking done it any time you felt so.” I glare and he grins evilly at me.

“I wanted to see how long you would take.” He taps a finger on my nose and I drop my weight on him.

He coughs and let's out an ‘ _ oof _ ’ that makes me laugh.

“You make me stupid.”

“I think I love you.” He says and that's when it's not just fun anymore.

|||

“What the fuck do you mean by ‘ _ it's too early for love’  _ Dallon! We've been together like three months!” He argues.

“There's so much you don't know, that you can't know, not yet!” I pace. I was petrified was the real reason behind me refusing to say such simple words.

“Tell me then!” He snaps and I grab onto his small shoulders.

“Ryan, please, just take my word for it, not knowing anything is the best thing for you to know right now.” My voice begs for him to just let it be.

“That makes no sense.” He shakes his head.

“Trust me, all the stuff you don't know yet makes even less sense.” I gently press a hand to his cheek, “I like you a lot, Ryan. I'm sorry I can't say I love you yet, I just… I've never gotten close enough to anybody to call it love.”

“You've never dated anybody?” Ryan seems shocked, “You don't know what love feels like?” 

“I was engaged.” My hands fall from his shoulders and he catches my hands in his own as I turn away.

“What happened? Did he leave you?” Ryan pulls me to the couch.

“Let’s just say that I ran away from my own wedding because I couldn't bear to marry a woman.” I breathe out and Ryan pulls me against him.

“Why were you with her?”

“Arranged marriage. She was the definition of bitch  _ and _ bridezilla.” I sigh.

“I'm sorry, Dal.” He says, petting my hair, “How long ago did it happen?”

“A month and a half before I met you.” I tell him and he looks at me, wide-eyed with those honey-browns of his.

“Wow… I'm sorry, Dal.” He kisses the corner of my mouth, “I'll just wait until you're comfortable to push love on you.” His head lays on my shoulder.

I twirl his hair around my fingers and he smiles, “I like when you tell me, I just don't think I can say it back.” He grabs my shirt in his hands the way a sleepy child would as his eyes flicker shut.

“Well, I can tell it makes you uncomfortable so I’ll say it when you're ready to hear it…” He mumbles as he pulls his legs up onto the couch and pushes against me until I’m practically laying on the couch, “Or until I forget and quickly apologize three million and a half times.” He tilts his head up on my chest and looks at me with his pretty brown eyes.

I kiss his forehead and he grins, “Okay, Ry, whatever makes you happy.” I chuckle gently.

“Nap with me.” He pulls his arms around my middle and shoves me to lay down. I start to laugh silently at his antics. I like him a whole lot, though I am ready for love,  _ to  _ love, I know that I wouldn’t be able to handle it yet.

|||

“Dallon, you know, I just realized that you’ve never told me your last name.” Ryan pipes up while sitting on the end of my couch, legs stretched over my lap.

“In due time.” I yawn and kick my feet up onto the table.

“Sometimes I feel like I know nothing about you.” He looks over at me in full seriousness.

“You know me, you know who I am, you don’t know my past and you don’t want to. You’ll end up in trouble and so will I.” I shake my head and my statement seems to make him a bit uneasy, “We’d never be allowed to speak again, Ryan. I’m protecting us.” I say, “But mostly myself because in the end, I’m the one who will end up trapped.”

“Dallon tell me right now, are you a criminal?” He stares at me and I roll my eyes.

“No! Of course I’m not! Do I seriously seem like I could do anything illegal? Well… Except steal food when I’m short on money.” I mutter, “But for real, I would be better off a criminal , it would be easier to hide.” I huff and drop my head back so it lays on the top of the couch cushion.

“I can’t wait until you stop being so cryptic.” He grumbles and tosses his phone to the side, groping for the TV remote on the table that was just out of his reach.

“I don’t want to be cryptic with you, trust me, I don’t, but it’s for both mine and your own safety and for us.” I grab his free hand as he flips through the guide on my shit TV.

He looks over at me and smiles and I return one to him.

The power clicks off and I sigh.

“I didn’t pay my electric bill this month.”

|||

It’s ten in the evening when I show up at Ryan’s house, a small bag of belongings hung from my shoulder.

“Dal?” Ryan’s voice is raspy and his eyes are hung with sleep.

“Ryan, I-...” I let out a huff, “I need a place for the night… Happy to sleep on the floor.” I speak. Him and I had never really slept together, yes the occasional nap on the couch or whatever but never in the same bed. We’ve also never stayed in the same house overnight with each other.

“Umm…” He scratches his bare chest and only then do I notice that he is barely clothed and I flush.

This is also very new.

I start to run my fingers through my hair nervously, “I mean, you don’t have to let me stay or anything, I can just go-”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind and why would you sleep on the floor? Just sleep in my bed.” He grabs my arm and pulls me inside, shutting the door behind him.

“I-... I, well… I don’t want to be a bother or anything.” I stumble. I’ve literally had my tongue down this kids throat and I’m trembling at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

“Dallon.” He yawns, “We make out on a daily basis, sharing a bed is more normal than that, it’s not like you’re sleeping with my dick in your ass.” He rubs at his eyes.

“Well.. Yeah.” I nod, “I’ve never shared a bed with anybody before, so I just don’t understand.” I hum and swallow hard.

“Seriously?” He looks up at me weird.

“Yeah.” I shrug.

“Wow, well I sure do feel special.” He smiles as he bumps his head on my arm softly, “What are you doing here so late anyway?” He mumbles.

“I was just kicked out of my apartment.” I frown, “I can’t afford it.”

Ryan gasps, “No! Awe, Dal!” He hugs me, “You can just stay here, you don’t have to worry.” He coos and somehow I am still so much happier living like this than being at my rich home.

“Thank you, Ry.” I kiss the top of his head.

And then I remember he’s only in his boxers.

|||

“You have to let me bring you to the hospital!” Ryan insists as he presses a cold cloth to my head, I let out an involuntary whimper, which I had been doing almost constantly for hours since my fever had hit the danger levels, or what is usually known as needing to go to the hospital right away.

“No.” I whine, “You can’t.” I let out a rib-shattering cough that burned my lungs and tore my throat to shreds.

“Dallon.” Ryan was begging by now but I shake my head feebly. My temperature, last time he checked, was somewhere close to 105.4° F  . My breathing is rugged and labored as I struggle to even keep my eyes open as that was just too much energy for me.

“No, Ry…” I plead with him.

“I’m calling an ambulance, Dallon. You could die!” He insists.

I grab for his arm and catch his hand, “No.” I choke on my own breath, causing me to pause for a minute, “Go get my notebook for me.” I point to the desk on the other side of the room for only a moment before my arm becomes too heavy to hold up anymore.

“Okay.” He hums as he does so, I force my eyes to stay open long enough to find the number I needed, I point it out to Ryan and let my head fall back to the bed and my eyes close.

“Call that number and tell the guy, Brendon is his name, tell him that your name is Ryan and that Dallon needs medical attention. I think you can handle the rest.” My voice trails near the end and I slip into unconsciousness.

By the time I wake up Brendon is here and he’s shoving needles into my arms and giving me every medication possible to get my temperature down. I spot Ryan pacing like mad at the end of the bed.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay? He should be in a hospital.” Ryan shakes his head.

“Mr. Seaman, He will be absolutely fine! I was his doctor for about four years, he’s in great hands. He seems to be awake, he’s a bit dazed, I can tell by his eyes but other than that he’s definitely better than when I first got here.” Brendon reassures.

“I shouldn’t care so much, I barely know who he is but it’s killing me to see him like this…” Ryan huffs and drops to sit at the end of the bed.

“You love him.” Brendon says, “You don’t have to know his past to love him. I’m really happy you don’t know because this just shows you love him because you love him, not for what most wanted him for.” Brendon shoves another needle into my arm and I jump, that one fucking hurt.

I choke on my own saliva and start coughing.

Ryan jumps at the sudden sound.

“Jesus, Dal!” He stumbles, “Are you okay?” Him and Brendon sit me up and I’m soon fine.

“Yeah, that last needle was really painful and I choked on my own spit.” I croak and Brendon looks at me wide-eyed.

“Pr-...” He stops and looks at me worried, “Dallon, you speak so differently.” He says and I nod as I lay back.

“Yeah, this is easier and I like it better.” I hum, “Are you almost done with all the medicine?” I was already sick of the company and wanted it to just be Ryan and I again.

“I am finished, I left some pills for you to take until this ailment is over.” He tells me and I huff.

“Thanks, Brendon.” I mumble and he gives me a nod.

“Call me if anything happens.” He says. standing and I give him a half-assed thumbs up as Ryan walks him to the door, muttering things to him that I couldn’t hear, nor did I care to hear.

Ryan came back a few minutes later and laid down with me. He didn’t say anything, it was comforting just for him to be there with me. I felt pretty horrible but Ryan made it worth the pain.

|||

I sway into the kitchen around four in the afternoon, Ryan is stood at the counter, chopping vegetables for dinner. I place my arms around his tiny waist and hold him closely.

“Dallon, I need to make dinner.” He rolls his eyes as he glances at me and smiles.

“Give me attention.” I pout.

“Later.” He shakes his head with a laugh.

“No, pay attention to me.” I whine like a child and he just shakes his head. I then start kissing at his neck and he groans, trying his best to shrug me off. 

“Dallon! I’m trying to-” He chokes suddenly and I lift my head up and instantly see red. Ryan doesn’t react for a long time, frozen, as am I.

He drops the knife and it clatters down to the cutting board, his left hand is drenched in blood and that’s when I finally jump in, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the sink. I hold his hand under the cold water and only then do I get a reaction. Ryan shouts in agony, trying to jerk his arm back.

“Ryan, Ryan, calm down, please.” I hush as I force him to keep his hand under the sink, “I need you to keep it there, please.”

“Dallon, you have to bring me to the hospital.” He begs and I look at him in horror, “Fuck! God, Dallon, it’s unbearable.” He’s in tears and I know that the cut is deep and most definitely will not healing on it’s own.

“I-... I what now?” I gasp.

“Dallon! This is no time for your weird ‘ _ can’t leave the house _ ’ shit!” He yells as a wave of pain rushes through him.

“Fuck… I know… Shit…” I mumble as I push my fingers through my hair, “Stay here for a second. I need to get something to wrap that in for the time being until we get to the hospital.” I remove a hand from his hip but he catches it with his non-bleeding hand.

“You can’t let go of me.” Ryan looks me in the eyes.

“What?” I speak.

“Dallon, I’m going to pass out, you can’t let go of me.” He persists and I grab one of the kitchen chairs and guide him into it. I turn the water off and give him a bundle of paper towels.

“Stay here while I find bandages.” I point at him.

“I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere unless it’s to throw-up.” He mumbles as he closes his eyes and leans back in the chair. I dash into our bedroom and rummage through a few different drawers to find our first aid kit that was mostly used for my clumsy ass.

I return to Ryan and I can tell he’s really struggling. He’s completely white and just by the way he looks at me when I enter the room I can tell that his head is reeling, “I’m so dizzy, Dal.” His voice is weak. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” I tell him. This  _ was  _ my fault after all. 

I get him a bottle of water, his hand too shaky to hold it on his own so I have to help. I place it to the side when he’s done with it after a couple sips and then proceed to take the blood soaked paper towels from him, tossing them out. 

I almost gag at the sight of the wound and Ryan won’t so much as look at it. I wrap it up in cotton pads and surgical tape and even with that I grab an old towel just in case, due to the intense bleeding.

I then get Ryan to his feet and he falls onto me, “Dallon, I might puke.” He speaks into my chest weakly.

“Okay, Ry, don’t worry.” I rub his back gently as I basically carry him over to the doorway, grabbing a plastic grocery bag from the counter on the way out of the room.

I struggle getting him out the door, locking the house was unimportant at the moment and I decide it’ll be fine, pulling him down the stairs while trying to not drop him. I get him to the car and he gets himself in.

I let out a shaky breath, “Ryan.” I say and he looks at me with his eyes half-lidded.

“Yeah?” He sounds like he’s in so much pain.

“I-... I can’t go into the hospital with you.” I tell him and he looks at me with confusion and hurt.

“Why not?” 

“I want to tell you right now but you’re so out of it that it would probably be better left til you’re not bleeding out.” I say.

“I can’t walk in myself, Dallon.” He doesn’t even question the excuse.

“I’ll think of something.”

And I try the entire car ride. Nothing comes to mind as I pull up outside of the ER, though I’m in luck as a nurse comes out of the doors as Ryan pushes his door open. I jump out and hurry over to help him get to his feet.

“Sir!” I call and the guy looks up, seeing us struggling.

He scurries over to us, “What’s wrong?” He asks as he reaches us. I keep my face turned away from the man as Ryan sticks his hand out to him, the bandage is drenched in blood and the towel was as well, “Just wait here, I’ll get a wheelchair.” He tells the smaller blue-haired man and he runs inside.

Ryan looks up at me and frowns, “Please, come in with me.”

“Ry, I want to but I’ll be caught. If I go in you’ll never see me again.” I tell him in all honesty. He leans up and kisses me.

“At least wait out here until they let me go home?” He asks me drunkenly.

“I promise I will.” I wasn’t going to leave anyway. 

“I love you, Dallon. You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know.” He falls fully against me just as the nurse comes back out.

Ryan falls into the wheelchair and is rushed away from me.

I really felt bad. I felt so bad, but I had to stay out in the car. I get in the driver's seat and decide to try and sleep.

|||

I wake up to my phone ringing, it’s nearly midnight and Ryan’s name is on the caller ID. I fumble with it and answer just before it goes to voicemail.

“Hi, Ry, hey, sorry, I was sleeping.” I yawn and stretch.

“Are you out in the car?” He speaks right away.

“Yep, same spot as I was when I dropped you off.” I inform.

“Can we go for a walk before we go home?” He asks as he exits the emergency room door.

I pull the keys out of the ignition and open my door, “Okay, yeah, if you want to. I’m okay with that.” I hang up and make my way over to him.

“How’s your hand, Ry?” I ask and he shrugs.

“It hurts.” He holds up the cast to me, I take it in my hands gently and kiss the back of it. Ryan lets out a small chuckle. He seems upset and I know that it’s because I wouldn’t go be with him.

“I’m sorry, baby.” I frown and he looks up at me slightly shocked.

“You just called me baby.” He points out.

“I did.” I affirm and take his non-injured hand in mine. We make our way to the park across the road, the two of us walk in silence for a while as I try and think of all the things he needs to know and how to tell him without being weird.

“The sky is pretty tonight.” He says and I nod. I hear him sigh after a moment and he lets go of my hand. I hang my head and watch the path.

This was it, he had to know, “Ryan, I said I’d tell you everything when you were less loopy and able to comprehend what I was informing you.” Shit, back to prim and proper it is.

“Yeah, you did.” He sounds off.

“So, I and going to tell you everything, it’s about time. We’ve known each other for probably more than a year now and it’s now impossible to keep a secret… That is mostly because I am in… I am in love with you, Ryan.”

“Wait, what?” Ryan looks up at me, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m sure, I’ve known for a very long time that I am deeply in love with you but I just wasn’t ready to admit it.” I sigh, “I’m sorry, it took so long.”

“Don’t apologize, I get it, it’s okay, I love-”

“Master Weekes!?” I hear from ahead and I jump, turning to find my father’s favorite butler, Marcus, approaching us, “Is that really you, Prince Dallon?”

I grab Ryan’s arm and look him in the eyes, “Run.” I whisper as I spin around and start dashing the opposite way, Ryan stumbles along close behind.

“Did he just call you a prince?” Ryan sputters as he tries to keep pace.

“Not important, I’ll explain soon.” I reply and can hear Marcus chasing after us. My lungs are burning and I can’t catch my breath.

I’m suddenly pulled aside and collapse into an alleyway.

“Get up, stupid.” Ryan pulls me to my feet and tugs me to the dumpster, which had just been emptied just an hour before. He tosses it open and points at it, “Get in.”

“What?” I gasp.

“Dallon, get the hell in there.” He insists and I reluctantly do so. He follows me and jumps in, closing the top of it.

Soon his phone lights up the dark area that we both are ashamed to be in.

“What the hell just happened?” He whispers.

“I’m Prince Dallon Weekes.” I sigh, “The one that ran away from his wedding last year.” I breathe softly and Ryan looks shocked.

“So, I’m just here to keep you from your family, huh?” He frowns.

“Ryan… How could you think that?” I gasp at what he’s implying.

“You don’t love me, do you? I mean, for real, how could you? You can have any rich kid you want. I’m just here to keep you hidden.” I want to be mad at him, to be mad at his words but the heartbroken eyes that bore into me make that impossible.

“Of course I love you!” I reach out and touch his leg, “Ryan, I ran away because I wasn’t happy and then you came along and I was. I didn’t tell you for this reason and I wanted to keep us safe. I would have told you that I needed a place to hide out if that’s what I was looking for.” I shake my head.

“Prince Dallon! Prince Dallon!” A voice calls from outside and we both toss a hand to the other’s mouth to keep quiet.

The words and heavy footsteps fade into the distance but we stay put for a long while just to be safe.

“Ryan, I don’t want to be a prince. Yeah being rich was fun and having a home of my own was cool and all that rich shit was a blast but I think love is more important.” I mumble, “ _ You  _ are more important.” I hum and catch him smiling.

“Okay, that was really sweet and cute and all but like, I need to get out of the dumpster before I can be sappy.” He chuckles.

“I agree, the smell is making my eyes water.” I reply as I stand and push the top open.

Ryan stumbles a bit as he stands, falling against me. I laugh as I press a kiss to his forehead and he grins. I gently lift him by the waist and place him to sit on the edge of the dumpster so he could get out, I knew he wouldn’t be able to lift himself with his bandaged hand.

He hops out and I pull myself out after him. He still looks so cute even after sitting in a dirty trash bin for close to an hour.

“Let’s get home before somebody else finds you.” Ryan takes my hand and pulls me back to the car, I follow after him, he seems to shine under the light of the stars.

I lunge forward and catch his waist and yank him against me, he gasps as he slams against me, which causes us both to stumble, “Dallon, what are you doing? You know they probably have every cop, guard and person within a thousand miles radius of here looking for you.” He struggles in my grip.

“It’s such a nice night, Ryan.” I frown.

“Dallon! You were dying and wouldn’t go to the hospital in fear of getting caught but you don’t care if it means you get to stand outside on a pretty night!?” He scolds me.

“Ry, this is the last time I’ll be able to go outside for a long time, you know that, just give me five minutes.” I say as I hug him a bit tighter and he stops fighting me, “I can’t stay with you.” I speak and Ryan jumps.

“Whoa! What!?” He gasps.

“Ryan, they saw me with you, I don’t want you in trouble. I’ll find somewhere else to go.” I tell him.

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going to find an idiot like me that doesn’t know who you are!?” He yells at me and I slap him on the arm.

“Don’t call yourself an idiot.”I scold.

“It’s true, Dallon. I couldn’t figure out you’re the missing fucking prince.” He argues and I kiss him.

“Just shut up.” I hum as I caress his cheek.

“You’re not leaving, Dallon. If we get caught then I don’t care, I’ll do anything to make sure we don’t.” He assures.

“I love you.” I tell him with every ounce of it pouring into my voice.

His face goes into my chest, “I love you too.”

|||

It’s early, around maybe five in the morning, very early for Ryan to be awake, especially early for myself. Though, here we are, awake from a hysterical pounding on the door. I follow Ryan to the living room and he peers out the window by the door.

He turns to look at me, “Run.” He whispers and I know already what’s happening, “Just go, I’ll handle it.” I listen to him and dash upstairs. Ryan had this one closet with a door to the attic in the ceiling, the only way to get up there. 

I push open the little door and hoist myself up into the little space. It wasn’t small as in I couldn’t sit there, it was small as in cramped and limited space to move in. I hear bustling and lots of yelling.

It feels like ages I’m stuck up there, and then I hear yelling, it’s close.

“I don’t know! He ran off, I never really knew him! He stayed with me for a bit but once he was found, he ran!” I hear Ryan trying to defend me and help me hide.

“We know he’s here Mr. Seaman! Where are you hiding him!?” An unfamiliar voice shouts.

“He’s not here! Like I said, I barely knew him!” Ryan yells back.

“That’s it.” I hear a slam and Ryan yelling, “You’re coming with us, you’re under arrest for keeping Prince Dallon hostage.” 

“I’m not keeping him- Ow! Hey! Careful with the arm asshole!” I hear and that’s when I know we’re fucked.

It’s me or him.

And that’s why I jump down from the attic and throw the closet door open, “Let the kid go.” I insist and they all whip in my direction.

“Damn it.” I hear Ryan breathe, “You should've stayed hidden Dallon!” He shouts at me.

“I'm sorry, Ry.” I stick my arms out to the men, “Take those off him and put them on me.” I demand and they stare at me, “Take them off!” I yell and they all scramble to free Ryan.

They slap them onto me, definitely too tight, “Easy on me or I'll tell my father I was mistreated.” The way I say it seems to make them all tense. I give Ryan a soft, sorry look, “Don't worry, Ry.” I tell him and he looks sad.

“I had it under control.” He mumbles as he turns to look down at the floor.

“It’ll be okay.” I tell him and the men grab me, “Don’t worry, Ry.” And they whisk me away.

|||

“I get that I should not have run away, Father.” I fold my arms over my chest, “But I cannot live here unhappily.” I speak in frustration.

“What could you be unhappy with Dallon?! You get everything you ask for!” He yells and I roll my eyes.

“Do I get to go out? No. Do I get to chose my friends? No. Do I get to pick my lovers? Again, no. You expect me to be happy when in reality you just try and buy my happiness while pushing me into a life I do not want.” I lecture.

“Dallon! You are so unappreciative! Your Mother and I did not raise you this way!” He knows I’m right and he’s angry.

“You raised me to be everything I’m not! Everything I despise is what you’ve taught me I must be! I was that and that day that I finally ran was the day I chose to leave than to obey you and kill myself.” I sigh lazily.

“Enough!” He slams his hands on the table, “You get back up to your bedroom right now! The wedding will be rescheduled, you will not disobey me again!” He growls and I stand.

“You will not keep me from what happiness I found.” I point at him, “I swear to you.”

I stomp up to my bedroom. It’s exactly as I’d left it and I don’t know why that kind of made me even sadder than I already was. 

I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a long while, I sigh, I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to be able to sleep without Ryan.

I get up, bored by the empty ceiling and sit at my desk, pulling out a loose page and a pen.

**_Dearest Ryan,_ **

**_It is me, writing to you._ **

**_Wow… I just realized I have no idea how letters work. What do I write? I just want to talk to you what the hell??_ **

**_Oh well, I guess I’ll just write as if you’re dead and I’m talking to your grave._ **

**_Boy, that got dark. Ha ha._ **

**_Anyway, I was brought back home and that sucks. I hate it here. My father is very angry with me at the time being, I’m right, he’s wrong and salty. He’s so angry in fact that when I told him that I’d kill myself if I were stuck here to marry… it… That he apparently is rescheduling the wedding…_ **

**_I’m depressed and I already miss you. I have no idea how I’m supposed to sleep without you tonight. I love you._ **

**_Shit, I wish I said it more._ **

**_I love you, I love you, I love you._ **

**_It’s not enough, this isn’t right. Ryan, I miss you so much, I want to cry but I can’t… I’m sorry that I did this to you, I probably should have stayed away. I knew this would happen. Sorry for all the trouble, I don’t know if you think it was worth it._ **

**_Thank you for showing me what love was and what it felt like, it was so nice…_ **

**_I’ll send you an invite to the wedding, attend if you please._ **

**_I’ve made myself very sad now…_ **

**_I love you more than you know,_ **

**_Dallon xx_ **

I bite at my lip, now, how do I get it to him?

Just as this thought comes into my head the door opens, “I heard somebody was back from their adventure.” A familiar voice chimes and I turn my head to look towards the door.

“Aggie!” I jump to my feet and hug her, “I may not want to be back here but I get to see you and I’ve missed the hell out of you.” I squeeze her.

“I’ve missed you too.” She laughs as she pushes me off, “The wedding is back on?” She asks me with eyes full of worry.

My smile falls, “I can’t… Aggie, I just can’t bear to marry her.” I rifle through my pockets and pull out the phone I somehow smuggled in here.

I show her Ryan and I see her smile with sorrow, “He’s a pretty boy.”

“He was  _ my  _ pretty boy.” I sigh and grab the letter from the desk and hand it to her, “If I give you the address, will you mail it and also a wedding invite?” I ask and she nods.

“Of course Mast-” I glare at the name, “Of course,  _ Dallon _ .” She takes it and folds it, sticking it in her pocket. I then write down the address I’d been at for about eight months and give that to her as well.

“Thank you, Aggie.” I speak, “Thank you so much.”

|||

The wedding invites were sent out and I wasn’t allowed to see who RSVP’d or anything for that matter. It was horrible, I was miserable.

I was back where the story began, only this time there were guards every five feet from me. I stand at the altar, I was waiting for Elizabeth to be ready and come out.

The doors open a crack and a person slips in, I catch a glimpse of blue and I feel sick, my throat feels like it’s closing in on me.

The ceremony begins and I can’t focus, I see Ryan, he’s in the back but he won’t look at me. Elizabeth is pissed that I’m so distant, I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my head. I felt like it was I marry her and kill myself or go after Ryan and be ripped apart by the whole room. I wanted him, I was crying, I was crying for him but he didn’t know.

I feel her pinch my hand and I jump, “Huh?” I hum, confused as I’m pulled back to reality.

“Say ‘ _ I do’ _ idiot.” She hisses under her breath at me.

“Oh, um… I do…” I sigh as I go back to staring at Ryan’s blue hair. I let out this breath that seemed to empty my lungs as I accepted my fate, my eyes fall to the floor, watching my shoes as I wait for him to tell us to kiss.

“If anybody shall object now, speak now or forever hold your peace.” It’s silence and I wish to scream that I object to this, I didn’t fucking want this.

The priest opens his mouth to continue, “Wait.” A small voice chimes and I look up. Ryan is shaking as he slowly stands, “I-... Um… I well, object.” He’s so scared and I feel my heart breaking as he looks up at me with his big brown eyes, red rings around them both.

He pushes his hair back as he stands straight, everybody’s eyes on him.

“Who are you!? You think you can just come in and interrupt my wedding!? Where is security!?” Elizabeth starts yelling and I notice him making a sour face.

“Shut up, Elizabeth.” I roll my eyes, “ _ I  _ invited him. He’s supposed to be here.” I nod to him.

“Why is he objecting!? Get him out!” She shouts and points at him.

“I’m objecting because he doesn’t love you!” Ryan’s voice is suddenly strong and sharp.

Elizabeth gasps and so does everybody else, “How dare you! You come into  _ my  _ wedding and act like this! Guards! Arrest him!” She causes me to roll my eyes again.

Two of the guards that were mostly supposed to be watching me to make sure I didn’t make a beeline for the door, grabbed Ryan and restrained him.

Fuck, what do I do? 

Shit.

Shit.

Ryan, the one I love.

Elizabeth…

Fuck.

“Wait!” I call just before he’s shoved out the doors and the men freeze. I close my eyes, this was it. I felt my stomach fall and my heart pound into my throat, so loud that I was sure everybody in the room could hear it. They had their eyes on me, on Ryan.

Us.

“Master Weekes?” One of the guard speaks but I don’t move, the words won’t come.

“Dallon.” My father growls in anger and I know that I can't keep running from everything.

But, right now I'm fine with that.

I look Ryan in the eyes and he knows exactly what I mean, “Please, release him. He's my guest.” The two looks between each other for a moment before letting him go, “You may return to your position.” I speak and they begin to step away.

Ryan and I hold eye contact and wait until the two are just far enough away for us both to slip out, “Now!” I yell as I leap forward, my long legs getting me far and I dash forward, catching Ryan’s hand in mine and we both bolt out the door.

“Where do you plan to run to!?” Ryan calls, he's laughing as he sprints close behind me.

“I didn't think that through! Just keep running!” I start to laugh too. 

“Stop them!” I hear a male voice call.

I spot Aggie by the gate and she looks at me, our eyes meet as she presses the button to open it. I laugh harder, she smiles as she yells to the men, “Hurry! They're going through the gate!” 

We're home free as I can almost touch the metal bars when we're tackled to the ground, we both can't catch our breaths, our lungs burning and our hands still clamped firmly together as we titter away. I squish his hand in mine, I don’t know how I was happy but I was.

They pull us both up to our feet, causing our hands to break apart and I frown.

“Dallon James Weekes!” Mother and Elizabeth both call at the same time.

“I think you’re in trouble.” Ryan chuckles and I smile letting out a small snort in reply.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Elizabeth grabs me by the collar of my shirt, guests rush out of the building to watch.

“Honey, can’t you tell that he’s trying to get away from you because you’re a bitch.” I hear Ryan speak before I can even open my mouth. I start to roar with laughter, nobody else seemed to hear Ryan besides me and the guard that was holding onto him (And he laughed too).

“I’m trying to get away from you.” I shrug, “I mean, what else can I even say?”

Father then shoves to the front of the crowd of onlookers, “Dallon! Whatever this stunt is you’re pulling, it’s not funny! You may think it is but this is serious.” He fumes and I can just tell by the sudden halt of giggles from Ryan that he was petrified by my father.

“It’s not a stunt.” I speak as I pull my arms away from the guard, pushing Elizabeth off, “It’s more of me trying to get the message across that I’m not going to do what you want me to.” I turn to face Ryan and the man who held his arms behind him. I snap my fingers and Ryan is dropped.

“Exactly. You’re looking for attention.” He points at me and I ignore him, stepping up to Ryan and tossing my arm over his shoulder, leaning somewhat against him.

“You see, that’s where you are very wrong.” I sigh with a smirk plastered to my face, “I am trying to get my point across that I am not a child that can be controlled, I can think on my own, choose my friends on my own, go places on my own and most importantly… I can find love, all on my own.” I kiss him.

I kiss him right then and there, it’s quick and simple, but it works as everybody gasps and starts to jabber and some even faint (such as my mother), “It’s easy to point at a random person and say, ‘ _ You’re in love with them now’ _ but it’s almost impossible to make the love become real if it isn’t yourself. If their heart isn’t in it, you’ll never get those people to fall in love.” I say but mostly get ignored.

I feel Ryan’s arms around my middle and I relax.

“I-...” My father sputters, he’s in complete shock. For once he can’t speak, “You-... I cannot believe this! You can’t-... This isn’t… Boys can’t kiss other boys! It’s wrong!” He speaks with just utter confusion and disgust.

“I don't know what to tell you. Love is love and I love boys.” I shrug and watch as the guests all bicker over what to do. I couldn't wait for the press to get a hold of this, that was going to be fun.

My father eventually grabs my arm and pulls me away from Ryan, “What are you going to do? Punish me?” I scoff as I attempt to pull my arm back.

“Yes. I am.” He glares and tightens his grip on my wrist. I wince at the pressure and again attempt to pull away.

“Are you going to cut me off? Banish me from your precious kingdom!?” I shout, “Please  _ fucking  _ do! I hate it here anyway!” 

People gasp at my language, well, the people that are still here that is, most are gone or leaving, muttering rude remarks about me.

Thankfully everybody's attention was locked on myself and not on Ryan. It just looked like I was the spoiled rich kid not getting his way which, yeah, that sucked but I mean I'd rather that than Ryan being publicly bashed and humiliated.

“Get the kid out of here, Dallon, you're coming with me.” He starts to pull me and a guard grabs Ryan.

“Wait! Just one second, Dal!” Ryan calls and I turn, “Your wedding gift.” He holds a hand out and I reach out to him, he drops something in it before he's quickly manhandled and escorted out. 

He looked really hot in a suit.

My father yanks my arm and I reluctantly follow after him.

|||

I hold my fingers tightly shut in my lap, whatever Ryan had given me, shoved deep into my palm. Father yells and shouts but I don't listen, Ryan is the only thing on my mind. The way he looked in that suit with his stupid floral tie and bright blue hair. I could see myself gripping that dumb tie and kissing his stupid face. 

Fuck, I wished he was here.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Dallon James! This is  _ not  _ funny! You're off gallivanting around with some lowlife  _ boy _ ! I cannot  _ believe  _ you!” He rambles and I can't help but to roll my eyes at the lecture.

“This is stupid and pointless.” I interrupt, “Your lecture isn't going to just magically fix me. I can't help that I am repulsed by the thought of being with a woman. I spent years wondering what was wrong with me and wanting to be normal. Now I'm smart enough to see that love is not a choice.” I speak in a soft, calm voice that seems to anger him even more.

“Do  _ not  _ speak to me like that! You are disgracing this family!”

“Then let me  _ leave _ ! If I'm a disgrace then why keep me around?” I argue and his face gets hot and red and I know I've won.

“Get out of my sight this instant!” He shouts and I jump to my feet.

“Will do!” I cheer and hurry off to my room.

I get a lot of stares and harsh mutters, even a few direct statements to inform me that I'm unwanted here.

“Rich boys are not gay boys, Mr. Weekes.” The head servant that had caught Ryan and I chimes, looking me up and down.

“I didn't choose to be rich, just like how I didn't choose to fall in love with a boy.” I glare, “Like you have any right to speak, you're just a servant.” I hated to talk like that normally but I'd had enough of being berated and treated like a zoo animal.

That seemed to shut him up. 

I slam my bedroom door and sit down on my bed, tears fall. Normal people didn't have a problem with who or what I am, except that I'm rich and all.

I open my long fingers and look down at my ‘ _ wedding gift _ ’ from Ryan. There sat a pretty little silver and gold ring, it had small designs etched into it. I then notice it, ‘ _ Tu me rends gaga’  _ it reads, it blends in with the design and it's clever.

I laugh.

“You make me stupid.” I read out as I laugh, a smile replaces my frown and happiness replaces the tears, “You're right about that.” I fall back to my bed, I try to put the ring on my middle finger, that's usually where I like to have my rings, though it doesn't fit and I sigh, slipping it onto my ring finger on my left hand.

I rummage through my things and find my phone, I had stopped paying for it when I was forced back home. 

I had to call Ryan, so, I turn on the old phone and get his number and put it into the corded phone by my bed and call him.

“Hello?” His smooth voice coos into the receiver. 

“Hey, baby.” I twitter.

“Dallon!” He cheers, “Wait! Aren't you going to get in trouble?” He worries too much.

“Who cares? I'm already in trouble anyway.” 

“You are right about that…” I hear a car whiz by him and honk, Ryan groans at the loudness, “Did your dad take your gift?” He asks with worry.

“Like I'd let him.” I smile down at it, turning my hand and admiring it. 

“Do you like it? I was so worried it wasn't going to be done in time but they finished it this morning!” He explains and I chuckle at him.

“I love it, Ry.” I say.

“Did you see what it said? Wait. Can you speak french?” He pesters, I only continue silently laughing at him.

“Yes, baby, I love it.” I can't rid the smile from my face.

“What about the inside? There's something in there too.” 

“That I didn't see, hold on.” I tip my head to hold the phone between my head and shoulder, prying the ring from my finger.

_ R.E.S & D.J.W - Il n'y a pas moi sans nous _

There's no me without us, I smile at the sentiment, “What's with you and the French stuff?” I tease.

“Shut up! It's romantic!” He defends and I can hear the pout in his voice.

“You're not wrong there, Baby.” I laugh at him.

“What's with you and calling me baby?” He retorts.

“Because you're my baby and I love you.” I speak in a sappy voice. 

“Ew.” He fakes, “I've got to go, picking up some chinese.” Ryan informs.

“Hey, I want some.” I whine.

“Not my fault that you didn't follow me.” He jokes, I frown. I do wish I had followed him, I don't think it was an option at that point though.

“Are you going to the usual place?” I ask after a long while.

“Yeah, but seriously Sugar, I have to go, I love you my giraffe prince.” He teases.

“I love you too you smurf.” I roll my eyes.

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Ry.” The line clicks and I'm on my feet.

I toss a jacket over my shoulder and dash down the hall and the stairs and through the house to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Father hisses. Just when I thought I had made it.

“Out.” I reply without even looking at him.

“ _ Where _ , Dallon?” He snarls.

“I'm going out to eat.” This is so annoying.

“With that boy?” Father’s eyes bore into me.

“Why does it matter?” My tone is dull, bored almost. I kind of just hoped he'd drop it.

“It matters because you are a  _ Prince!  _ Dallon, do you not get the fact that it does not matter whether you like girls or not!? You're marrying one anyway!” He persists.

“I don't care, just let me go already. I don't even want to be a prince. I was happier freeloading in Ryan’s house for almost a year.”  I then notice just how miserable I actually was here.

“You have no choice.”

“What are you going to do? Lock me up like a prisoner? You can't keep me here forever, you can't force all of this shit on me and make me something I'm not. I tried to change myself but that didn't work so…” I sigh, “Can we be done? I have to meet Ryan.” 

“No. You are not going. What don't you get about that?” He's seething and I can tell he's ready to just about hit me.

“I don't get how you don't get that I can't help that I love Ryan. Just because your marriage to mother is loveless doesn't mean that I want that too.” I let out a huff, “You know what, I'll never make it there in time anyway… You win, for now. I'm not giving up on him.” 

My hand falls from the handle on the door and I finally face him and he points at the door, “Go. Before I flip out, go.” He looks furious.

I smirk and toss the door open and I'm gone.

|||

“Ryan!” I shout as he exits the Chinese place.

He jumps and turns, “Dallon!?” He gasps.

“I told you to order me some!” I laugh and he runs over, tossing his arms around me.

“You are just in luck! I ordered those shitty wonton things you like!” He beams up at me.

“I swear if you ordered actual wontons, Ryan…” I hate wontons.

“No like the crab things, the crunchy ones.” He grins.

I laugh, “Crab Rangoon?” 

“Yeah! Those!” He cheers, “I also got steamed dumplings!” 

“Pork?” I raise a brow.

“What other kind is there?” He winks poorly.

“There's vegetarian, vegan, chicken, rice, crab-"

“You know what I meant, Dallon!” He punches my arm.

I laugh at his foolishness and rub at the now sore part of my arm. Ryan removes my hand and kisses my bicep. 

“What are you doing, idiot?” I chuckle as I grab the Chinese food bag from his hand and grasp his fingers between mine.

“ _ Tu me rends gaga _ .” He makes a kiss-smacking sound as he winks at me again.

“I hate you.” I titter as I elbow him.

“Did you sneak out again? Do you have guards after you?” Ryan looks up at me with only his eyes, his head still straightforward.

“Nope, I just got my father angry enough that it was either let me go out or beat me so.” I shrug and Ryan gasps.

“He'd hit you?” He asks in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, he'd do it whenever he felt like it. But right now he knows we're going to blow up the news so he can't.” 

“Jeez, Dal… I'm sorry.” He frowns as he let's go of my hand and places his arm around my waist. I drape mine over his shoulder. I push some hair out of his eyes.

“It's whatever, it's not like I don't put up a fight.” I reply, “He has bad anger issues.” I shrug softly, “What are you gonna do?” 

“I just… I can tell you hate it there.” Ryan plays with the hem of my shirt, I was still somewhat in my tux, my jacket was lost just before I ran with Ryan and then I pulled my shirt out of my pants and took my tie off.

I was also wearing some fancy-looking converse as well, my ‘ _ leave me alone _ ’ bomber jacket that Ryan got me was tied around my waist.

Ryan had also removed his jacket and pulled his shirt out of his pants. His stupid floral tie still hung around his neck and he was wearing some weird, fancy-ish shoes that looked like shit and were probably uncomfortable as hell.

“I love you though.” I say after a long time. Ryan blushes and turns to look at the ground, his hair falling to hide his face.

“I love you too.” He says and my heart flutters. Something about the way he sounded right then made me feel like I was soaring.

“You make me stupid too.”

|||

I wake up in a bed that isn't mine. Well, it isn't mine but it's more familiar than my own. Ryan is wrapped around me, he's fully naked and very warm and comfortable.

I then notice what awoke me, Ryan's phone is ringing. I grab it and give the small, blue-haired boy a shove.

“Hello, one moment please.” I croak into the phone and push Ryan a few more times.

“What?” He grunts.

“Your phone.” I press speaker, “It's your mom.”

Ryan grabs his phone and sits up, I whine as his warmth leaves.

“Morning Mama.” He mutters groggily.

“Ryan!” She shouts and he jumps, his eyes widening.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He's concerned and I find it cute.

“I'm fine, Ryan but what the hell are you doing with Prince Dallon!?” Her voice is loud and confused. I could hear a hint of pride in her voice.

“Oh… Wait, how did you know about that!?” He's fully awake now.

“Have you even checked the news? That's all everybody is talking about! Did he really leave his fiancee for you?” She rambled.

“In fact I did ma’am.” I chime sleepily. 

“He's with you!? But his father!” She gasps and I chuckle gently, tipping to lay in Ryan's lap.

“I argued with him til he let me go out.” I grin and Ryan drops his phone down on the sheets. He rubs at his eyes and I gawk at the way his nose scrunches and he makes himself yawn.

“Are you and my son dating?” She now starts to speak to me.

“Yeah, I think at least, we never really made anything official.” I just then realize that we just kind of started kissing and saying ‘ _ I love you _ ’ one day.

“The fuck you mean we’re not official you shithead!?” Ryan smacks my hip, “The fuck is that ring if we aren’t official!?”

I laugh at how shaken he was by my words, “Ring!? Ryan Eric Seaman don’t you dare say you two are engaged!” She shouts into the phone and I laugh even harder.

“If an engagement ring is supposed to say ‘ _ you make me stupid _ ’ in French on it, then yeah I guess we are.” I twitter and his mother starts to chuckle as well.

“Oh, Ryan…” I can hear the smile on her face.

“It’s a promise ring, okay…” He pouts.

I kiss the frown off his face instantly, “Why is your mouth so soft? It’s never that soft.” I poke his lip, laying my head back in his lap.

“Dallon! Not with my mom around! Jeez.”He grumbles.

“I’m going to call you two later, I don’t think you should go outside today, just saying.” She says with a gentle giggle, “Don’t have too much fun, Ryan! You’ll have guards after you!”

“Mom!” Ryan yells.

“Bye baby, bye Prince Dallon.”

“It’s just Dallon.” I say and the phone clicks off.

Ryan sits with a pout on his lips, arms crossed over his chest. He looks so dumb and cute. I sit up and roll onto my hands and knees, crawling so I’m almost on top of Ryan. I lean in and shove my mouth to his and he grabs my shoulders, pushing me away, just far enough that I couldn’t reach his mouth, his hands still on me.

I decide to play that game as well and push him back, he hits the bed and I overpower him, kissing him as he starts to laugh. I press my lips to every piece of his face, running my fingers over his soft skin. Ryan squirms and tries to get free of my roaming hands.

“Stop! That tickles!” He squeals, gasping for breath.

I compromise and remove my hands from his sides grabbing his ass instead, Ryan jumps at the attempt, slamming his head into mine, busting my lip open on his jawline.

“Ow! Fuck!” I groan as I sit up on my knees, my hand covering my mouth.

“Oh! Baby! I’m sorry!” He gasps as he shoots up, “Let me see. I’m so sorry!” He gushes and takes my hand gently away from my face. Tears prick at my eyes from the throbbing in my lip.

“Is it bad?” I slur.

“Oh god, sweetie!” He chokes, though I smile at the pet name.

“Kiss it better?” I whine and he doesn’t hesitate, leaning in and kissing my mouth softly, his lips are smooth and plump and he doesn’t press against me with force, it’s a meaningful lust that doesn’t scream desire, it’s radiates affection and love and feeling and just anything and everything that our normal kisses don’t.

I hold the back of his neck with one hand and his cheek with the other. Ryan had a fist full of my hair, pulling at it in a gentle way that just adds to the effect of the kiss, his other hand is rested on my side as it’s still messed up from the knife incident.

His lips move slowly, so gently and it’s amazing. I can feel his heart beating, my mouth tastes of copper. I climb on top of him, straddling him. 

It’s a long time before I pull away, brushing his hair out of his face as I move my hand away from his cheek. I notice he still had his eyes closed, he swallows hard before taking in a breath and letting it out, he opens his eyes to look into mine.

He places both hands to either side of my face.

“Dallon.” He barely speaks, the word barely coming out, barely even a sound.

“Yes, Bubba?” I bring my hands to his hair, tangling my fingers in the waves of blue, gently playing with it.

“I think that…” He stops and seems to question himself.

“It’s okay, baby. What’s wrong?” I ask him softly, I was beginning to worry. He grabs my left hand and wiggles the ring off of my hand.

“Dallon, I... “ He shakes with nerves. I cup his hands in mine.

“Take your time, baby. What’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” 

He swallows hard again, “I want to marry you…” He mumbles, “I wanted this to be an engagement ring…” 

I sit there like an idiot, I don’t even realize what he had just done.

“Uhh…” I attempt to collect my thoughts.

“So… Um… Will you marry me…?” Ryan rubs at the back of his neck, “Or…?” He murmurs.

I sit for a bit too long, staring at Ryan before it hits me.

“Oh my god! Ry!” I gasp, “I’m so fucking thick, I’m sorry baby.” I shake my head at how dumb I am, “Yes, of course I will! Yeah, yes!” I start to nod and he looks up at me with big honey-brown eyes, “I literally didn’t get that you were proposing.” I say in all seriousness.

Ryan shoves me playfully, laughing violently, “You know, I think the saying on this ring is more fit to you than to me.” He squeels.

“I think so too.” I laugh as well, “You sure as hell make  _ me  _ stupid.”

“I can tell.” He bumps the bridge of his nose to the tip of mine, “How’s your lip? You’re talking kind of funny.”

“It hurts.” I half smile and he pecks a kiss to my mouth.

“I sorry, Dal.” He acts like a child.

“It’s okay you idiot.”

|||

“Where the hell are you? You said dinner, nothing about just not coming home.”Father lectures.

“I was going to come home but the press trapped us in the house and Ryan made breakfast. It’s too insane to get out of here.” I mumble, my bottom lip swollen as if I had gotten a botched lip injection.

“Why are you speaking so stupid?” He asks me.

“Ryan and I were playing around and he sat up and hit his face off mine and now my lip is the size of a balloon.” I sigh.

“Great! Now you for  _ sure _ can’t be seen by the press!” Yells my father and I huff.

“I’m okay, thanks for being concerned!” I growl, “You only care about yourself and I'm sick of it.” 

“It's my life at stake here, Dallon.”

“No it's your ‘ _ reputation’  _ at stake. Mine and Ryan’s lives are in danger with all the death threats we've gotten and you don't seem to care.” I'm done playing nice.

“What are you talking about?” He now seems concerned but that just makes me angrier.

“You know! All the fucking threats on mine and my lovers fucking lives! All the shit people have been shoving at us!” I yell into the phone, “Do you not get that Ryan literally had somebody come to the door with a bat this morning!? They fucking swung at him! Father, if he hadn't dodged that it wouldn't have just fucked up his shoulder it would've knocked him the fuck out or possibly killed him!” I feel this sudden rush of rage.

“Somebody really came after you both?” Father seems shocked.

“Yes! Somebody fucking  _ attacked _ Ryan! He's literally laying on the couch in so much pain that he's begging me to call an ambulance! I can't do that with what's going on so now he's suffering!” I shout.

“I'm sending a car and guards, bring him here and Chance will look him over.” Father refers to our in-home nurse.

“You don't get it, this person lifted the bat above their head and brought it down as if they were trying to break open a pìnata. Thankfully Ryan ducked his head out of the way but I'm sure his shoulder is broken.” I tell him. Ryan had even passed out from the pain.

“The car is on the way.”

I hang up and gently start to play with Ryan's soft locks of blue hair. His hair was so soft and smooth even after being fried to death with bleach for so long.

Father seemed almost concerned, which was worrying. He obviously very much disliked Ryan, probably despised him for being my lover. Though he still was sympathetic and almost caring, I was very uneasy about this all.

I didn't have time to think about it much as Ryan awoke, “Dallon.” His voice is torn with pain.

“Yes, baby?” I ask carefully.

“Please just call somebody…” Tears start to run down his cheeks, “It hurts so bad.” He coughs and instantly let's out a pained cry.

“I know, I'm sorry… My father just called and I explained the situation to him and he's sending a car with guards over. He said that he would have our personal doctor take care of you once we get there.” I hum, kissing the top of his head.

“It hurts so bad, Dal. I can't breathe.” He pants, “How am I supposed to get off the couch to get there?” He wheezes.

“I know, I… Don't… Just don't worry okay, I'll figure something out.” I shake my head.

“I trust you.” He chokes. I wouldn't trust me if I were him though. I knew nothing and was so scared I could vomit.

His head starts to fall towards his shoulder and I catch it in my hand, he chuckles, “Thanks, hun.” He grins through the pain, “My neck hurts from leaning it this way for so long.” He sniffles, tears fall from his eyes involuntarily at this point.

“I'll support you.” I joke and he cracks a smile that quickly fades as a rush of pain flows through him.

“I love you.” He manages to say after a moment. 

“I love you too, Ry.” I kiss his forehead, he's a bit warm but that makes sense. His body is confused as to what it needs to do to help him.

He grabs my shirt as the pain gets severe again, it seemed to come in waves and not all at once. He gets violently pale and I know before he even does that he's going to pass out again.

His head goes limp and his hand falls from from my side. It scares the hell out of me every time.

The car soon comes and I'm glad he's passed out when I carry him out, the pain would've killed him if he were awake. He rides in the back of the car with me, laid out across the seats with his head in my lap. 

He woke up for a moment or so in the car but promptly passed out again right after informing me that Pluto was the same size as Russia. He's an idiot but I love him either way. 

I get him inside and they take him to the private infirmary, yes, we are  _ that  _ rich. I still much prefered living with Ryan, living normally but I know with the last name of Weekes I will never be able to live that way.

The family doctor drugged him up and had to go in and set his bones, his collarbone was cracked and broke somewhere that I couldn’t remember the name of and the bat hit him in a way that also cracked one of his ribs somehow. The doctor’s rambling confused me so I just kind of agreed and hoped he’d leave.

I’m sitting and waiting for Ryan to wake up, they were kind enough to put him in the guest room. (Which is where I will be now staying with him).

I yawn and my head tips, I sit upright with a start and rub at my eyes, pulling my hair away from my face. I yawn again and frown, I wanted to be awake to check on Ryan when he awoke himself, but I’m so tired, Ryan kept me up too late last night. 

I gently slip into the bed with him and drape an arm over his midsection. Ryan sturs and he wakes up, “Dal?” His voice is scratchy as he moves to sit, “Ah! Fuck!” He grunts as he instantly falls back to the bed.

“Shit.” I hum, “Did I wake you, baby?”

“I don’t know.” He slurs, he seems to be pretty out of it. I giggle at his voice and turn to look at him.

“How you feeling?” I smile gently and he shifts around uncomfortably.

“I… I don’t know.” He says and I laugh.

“What  _ do  _ you know, Ry?” I question.

He starts to giggle, taking my hand that was laid over him, “That I love you.” He swoons like an idiot as his head falls to look at me, a huge, dopey grin, plastered to his face. I peck his lips with mine and he starts to titter a bit more, wincing at the movement in his chest.

“I love you too, stupid.” I close my eyes and play with his fingers lazily.

“You have soft hands.” He comments.

“Thank you, baby.” I coo, “Yours are too.”

“Are you going to sleep?” He asks as he starts to play with my ring. I smile as I think of it. Engaged. I was engaged and not trying to run away from it.

“Trying not to.” I let out a yawn and he smiles fondly at me.

“Why not? You’re tired.” He points out and I start to silently laugh.

“I want to stay up with you.” Another yawn rolls past my lips.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up… I also don’t mind watching you sleep because you’re cute. You’re face gets all relaxed and you snore a little bit and your mouth hangs open… Sometimes you talk in your sleep and it’s cute.” He starts to ramble as my face heats up, “So sleep away.”

“I love you so much, Ry…” My voice trails, “So, so much…”

|||

I wake up and Ryan isn’t in bed with me anymore. I, of course, panic and jump from the bed. I pull my jeans on and hurry down the stairs. I can hear the ‘clang’ of silverware and plates from the kitchen and I hurry in. Ryan is sat at the table, obviously uncomfortable, eating and looking miserable, though he’s laughing and has a smile on his face.

“Dallon! You’re awake!” My mother notices as Ryan and my sister continue to speak with each other.

“Yeah. Ryan was missing.” I stare at the three.

“Oh! Dallon!” My sister notices, “Your friend is so funny! He’s such a sweet boy!” She gushes.

“I know he is… I-... But yesterday you all hated him?” I mostly speak to my mother, as Elle had been in Australia for the past year and a half. She didn’t know anything of what had happened in the last two days.

“What?” She gasps, “Mother?” She looks at our mother.

“Morning.” Ryan nods at me, I chuckle and turn to look at the floor, my cheeks pink as I shake my head.

“Morning, Stupid.” I grin.

I make my way over to the coffee maker and start to pour a cup. Elle places a hand on my shoulder and leans in closer to me, “Hey, is your friend Ryan single?” She whispers to me. I glance at her over my shoulder.

“Do you mean my boyfriend?” I hum as I lift the cup to my lips, “I don’t think he is but you can ask him.”

“Whoa, whoa… What!?” She gasps as she steps back from me.

“What happened?” Mother asks and Ryan turns to look at us.

“Nothing.” I reply, sitting besides Ryan, taking the seat that Elle had been in. I take Ryan’s hand and he smiles, turning his attention to me.

“What happened?” He whispers to me.

“Nothing really… Just asking if you're single.” I look at him and raise a brow, he laughs at me and smacks the back of my hand.

“Oh boy.” He rolls his eyes lovingly.

“I told her I wasn’t sure if my boyfriend was single, she should ask.” He shakes his head at me.

“You are such an ass.” Ryan squeezes my hand as his eyes meet mine, “I love you though.” 

I kiss him, placing a hand to his cheek as I do so. I hear the annoying click of an IPhone camera and pull back, running my tongue over my lips. I look over him at Elle, I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Grow up.” She says and then smirks, sticking hers out at me.

|||

“How’s your shoulder doing?” I ask Ryan. It had been almost a week and he seemed to be less uncomfortable, in pain but not in agony.

“It’s broken.” He doesn’t even look up from his phone and I whine, falling onto his lap in attempt to get attention.

“Love me!” I wail like an annoying girlfriend.

“Boo, you whore.” Ryan rolls his eyes, still ignoring me.

“Stop referring to yourself.” I slap the back of his phone and it flips out of his hand. He catches it somehow and continues scrolling Instagram.

“Hey, look at this.” He hands me his phone.

**_Hello everybody,_ **

**_As you know, I am a Princess. No, not metaphorically. I’m a part of the Weekes family and my big brother, Dallon ( @DallonWeekes ) is the next in line to be the king. Wow, it’s weird to think that my idiot brother is going to be in charge of something so big someday. That is if he accepts it, of course._ **

**_Though, I could speak about this all day, that is not why I’m posting today._ **

**_Recently, Dallon has been big in the news, you’ve probably seen it, read it, heard about it somewhere unless you live under a rock ( Or in Australia in my case... )._ **

**_Anyway, it was a shock to many when my brother called off his wedding after saying their ‘I do’’s and all… It was an even bigger shock that it was for another person by the name of Ryan ( @RyanSeaman ), who he proceeded to run away with. Away meaning they got to the gate and were tackled to the ground._ **

**_This has been a huge issue for many including our whole family. Mother has accepted Ryan quickly and as have I. He is an amazing boy and as you can see from all the pictures I have posted above, he makes my brother very happy. To me, all that matters is that Dallon is smiling. He never did before he ran away and now that he’s home with this boy ( Who is the sweetest kid on the face of the earth, mind you ), he hasn’t been able to wipe the grin from his precious face._ **

**_Thank you Ryan for making Dallon happy._ **

**_I hope everybody else can accept them like I have._ **

**_~ Elle Weekes._ **

I was crying by the end, Ryan was petting my hair and trying to calm me down. I wasn’t upset, I just couldn’t believe that I was accepted and that this was okay. It was all suddenly so real.

“Hey, shh, shh, it’s okay, hun, it’s okay.” Ryan coos and I sit up.

“It’s okay, you’re right, it’s okay.” I reply in tears still, “We’re not wrong, we’re normal, we’re not all those things that they said we were.” I sob and Ryan pulls me against him, I pull my arms around him, holding him too tight.

“Ooh, babe, ow, careful please.” He speaks in a voice that makes my heart flutter. He’s so pure and adorable.

I start to twitter as I cry, I probably look crazy but I can’t help it. I let him go and look up into his beautiful eyes.

“You make me stupid.”

He taps my cheek with his hand, “I sure am glad that I do.”  And, he kisses me.

|||

Ryan was slowly recovering, his shoulder was still pretty fucked up and he could barely lift his arm up but that wasn’t stopping him from doing things with me. We’d done some crazy things and he was reeling. I could tell he’d never had much money by the way he looked at me when I said we were going out on the family yacht. 

Tonight was special. He was all dressed up in a specially tailored suit, the pants and jacket were a red silk, a very deep red silk. I insisted on him wearing his shitty floral tie as well, I found it hot and it didn’t match his outfit at all. He had on one of my black button up shirts that had little deep red flowers all over it.

I on the other hand had on a deep blue silk suit with a light blue button up beneath. I had on my favorite tie, it was grey with a very dark rainbow plaid layered over it. 

I must say that we looked great.

I brought him to a very fancy dinner with all of the richest, most powerful families in the area. It sounded awful but usually everybody was drunk by ten and partied all night. Once you were there you realized that the rich were never as prim and proper as they were made out to be.

Ryan and I entered the mansion of Gerard Way, he was a very powerful musician. Many people here were incredibly famous so that was cool. I can’t help but to be in awe every time these rich meets are held.

“Holy shit…” Ryan gasps as he looks around the place with wide eyes.

“Dallon! My god, it’s been so long! Where’s the rest of the Weekes?” Gerard yanks me into a hug.

“Oh, they’re going to be here soon. I came separately.” I chuckle and rub at the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Oh! Hello! I’m Gerard, who may you be?” Gerard sticks a hand out towards Ryan.

“Uh… I- … Um…” He stammers, “Well, I’m, er…”

“That’s Ryan, he’s my boyfriend slash fiance.” I laugh softly at how flustered he had gotten.

“Oh! I didn’t realize this is the boy.” Gerard winks at me, “He sure is out of your league, Dal.” Gerard ruffles my hair.

“Ah, shut up, Gee.” I blush and wrap an arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

“Ow! Dal!” He pushes my arm off.

“Shit, sorry.” I smile sheepishly, “He broke his collarbone.” I tell Gerard who’s staring at us.

“You’re a cute couple, but I have to go let in all the other people and welcome them. We’ll talk before you leave tonight alright?” Gerard hugs me and gives Ryan half of one.

“Okay, we’re going to wander and eat all your food.”

“I know you are!” He jogs off to say hello to the next people that came in.

“Come with. I’ll introduce you and show you off.” I wink, holding my arm out to Ryan. He shakes his head, laughing at me as he links arms with me.

“You’re an idiot, but I have to love you.” He bumps his head on my bicep.

“I love you too, baby.” I kiss the top of his head.

“Take me to the food already, stupid.”

|||

We get to that time of the night where everybody takes their first drink after dinner. We make a toast and somebody says a stupid speech that everybody wants to end so they can drink away for the rest of the night.

Tonight though, I have the floor and tonight will be something good.

I stand and tap my spoon off my glass, “Alright! Alright! I know you all want to start drinking and partying but there has to be a speech!” Everybody groans in unison, “I promise this won’t be too long… So, you all have heard the rumors, well, can’t call them rumors if they’re true, I guess. Either way, you all must know about me and being gay!” People clap and whistle, “So, I brought my lover, Ryan, along with me tonight.” I gesture towards him, “I’m hoping by the end of tonight that you all will love him just as much as I do.”

I pause for a second, “Well, of course, not as much as  _ I  _ do because we would have a problem with that due to him being mine and all…” There’s some laughter and I grin, Ryan is hiding out of embarrassment, “So, I know that you all could give less than a fuck and a half because you’re all just here to get wasted but I needed to announce that I love him with my all.”

Ryn punches my thigh in attempt to stop me, “Babe, will you stand for a second?” I hold my hand to him and he looks up at me in a way that makes me glad that they cannot in fact, kill.

He, unwillingly, gets to his feet.

“What’s this for?” He grumbles to me and I just smirk and shake my head.

“So, this is my man, my person that I love so much. I love his stupid face and dumb grin, I love this godforsaken tie and his smurf hair.” I start to list and he hits me, glaring into my eyes, telling me to hurry up, “Okay, since Ryan is impatent and rude I’ll just hurry along here.” He rolls his eyes.

“Shut up.” He mumbles under his breath and I smile.

“So, Ryan, since the first time it was said, it was unofficial and very impromptu, I will say it again myself.” I place a hand in my pocket and get down on one knee, “Let’s be stupid together… Ryan Seaman, will you marry me?” I present a ring to him, it’s a lot like mine, saying the same french words hidden in a little floral design that is etched into the silver and gold band.

Ryan looks shocked and he’s crying. Wait, is he crying or am I crying? I can’t tell, though I assume it’s both of us.

“Yeah.” His voice is squeaky and muffled from his hands hiding his mouth, his words full of happiness and tears, “Yes, Dal.” He starts to nod, dropping to his knees before me and cupping his hands around mine, which held the box. I take the ring out with a shaky hand and place it on his finger.

We kiss.

Everybody cheers for a few moments before they start to drink, forgetting about us altogether.

That was okay with me. I wanted it to just be Ryan and I in that moment in time, that’s what it felt like as we got to our feet. We’re swooning, my knees are weak.

“You proposed.” Ryan says as we make our way to the back door of the house to go look at the stars outside.

“I told you, you make me stupid.” I smile contently at him and he smiles back.

|||

The night is spent dancing and meeting everybody, we also got a bit tipsy before leaving around midnight. 

It’s around two by the time we settle down and stop trying to get into my mother’s fancy alcohol cabinet. We were practically children trying to be cool at this point. 

After giving up we both find ourselves on the floor in front of the fire that Aggie had lit for us. The two of us are sat across from each other, we had our legs wrapped around each other, we were so tangled at this point that I’m sure that in our drunken state that we would not be getting out of this any time soon. 

Our fingers were tangled together and our foreheads pressed together, the tips of our noses brushing. Our eyes staring deeply into one another’s.

“Hey.” I start to giggle as I move my hands to the back of his neck as I tip my head down, my forehead now resting on the bridge of his nose.

“What, stupid?” He grins as he tips his head to kiss my nose. His hands run down my sides and I lean in and kiss him sloppily.

“I love you.” I slur and he smiles against me. His hands move to my chest and grip my shirt for a moment before sliding down to my stomach. I grab his hands and push them back from my abdomen.

“Huh?” He pulls his head back, sitting up straight now.

“I just don’t like my stomach touched.” I chuckle awkwardly, “I’m ashamed of my body.” I say, it’s something I normally wouldn’t admit while sober.

“What? Why? You’re perfect, sugar.” He says and starts to tug at the buttons on my shirt. I place my hands on his.

“Not really.” I mumble.

“I’ve seen you shirtless a hundred times and you’re great.” He continues to try and get my shirt off but the buttons prove too difficult for his alcohol infused mind, “Fuck.” He mutters and gives up trying to  unbutton it and decided to just tear it open, buttons fly everywhere.

“Ryan!” I laugh and he starts to laugh as well.

“Good enough.” He grins and pulls it away from my body. Ryan’s hands rest between my chest and stomach and he smiles at me, “Perfect.” He speaks and squeezes my sides, “This just makes you more loveable and better to cuddle with.”

“But I’m not good looking.” I frown down at the sight of my chubby stomach.

“Yes you are, I like this better anyway. I dated some guys that were all ripped and had like forty-packs and had muscles on their muscles and it wasn’t that good. They made me look bad for one and they also didn’t like to be seen with me or they didn’t want people to know about us and well… Muscle-y guys make me uncomfortable, they’re too hard and strong and it’s kind of scary when they get mad. They also are no fun for cuddles.” His hands roam my body as he rambles on and on.

“You still couldn’t possibly think this looks better than them.”

“I do, you look healthy, some people are naturally meant to be scrawny and some aren’t, it’s not your fault that you have a small about of chub.” Ryan explains and I sigh.

“I will never get that. I’ll never be able to see myself the way that you see me.” I squeeze his cheeks in my hands.

“You don’t have to, you just have to see that you’re great just the way you are.” He taps my nose and I roll my eyes.

“I’ll never see it that way, but with you around I’ll feel less like I suck all the time.” I smile and kiss him, “Thank you.” 

Ryan leans forward, detangling us somehow and somewhat straddling me, sitting in my lap, my legs outstretched. He kisses me so hard that I loose my balance and hit the floor, Ryan laughs gently, trying to keep the kiss going but failing.

“I’m tired.” He yawns and lays his head on my chest.

“Looks like we’re sleeping here.” I chuckle, suddenly I’m exhausted as well.

“I love you, stupid.” Laughs Ryan sleepily.

“Love you too, Baby.” 

|||

It’s early, I don’t know what time but from the light streaming in through the living room curtains, I know that it’s very early.

Ryan looks so soft and small. I keep my eyes on him, his mouth is open and he had drooled on my chest, which was gross but it happens all the time so it’s nothing new. He snores a bit and it’s cute, his hair is mussed up from him squirming so much in his sleep. Though, I think the cutest thing is that he always has to hold something so he usually grabs a chunk of my shirt and squeezes it all night.

Since my shirt wasn’t properly on the night before, he’d managed to catch my hand and hold onto that. His ring glistened in the sunlight beautifully and it makes me so happy. I start to twirl the ring around his finger lazily. 

In this moment I realize that this is the one thing in my life that I don’t regret. Ryan is my one shining light. He’s guided me to where I am now, he’s made me somebody better than I ever was or would have been without him.

This is when I realize that if this did end up bad and we did end up splitting in a few years time, I would still never regret it. Every single touch, every kiss, every moment with him is something that I want to last forever.

He’s mine and he makes me so happy and I will never let him go unless he asks me to.

|||

Slowly the time passes and we planned and planned this, we made sure everything would be great. I never thought the day would come and here I was.

“My goodness, Dallon.” Aggie smiles as she fixes my tie, “You’ve never looked as handsome as you do right now.” She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.

“Thank you, Aggie.” I smile into her hair, “Without you, this wouldn’t be happening today, thank you.” I hum.

“Oh, Dallon, you look so good, you’ve grown so much… God, look at that smile on you.” She gushes as she pulls away, looking up at me, she’s in tears.

“Aggie, don’t cry… I’m finally happy!” I grab her hands and she nods.

“I know, that’s why I’m crying… The last time you were here you looked like you had given up. You were dead already, you had signed away your life for her. And then you ran and you came home with hope and love and… You were so alive…” She cries and I hug her again.

“I am alive, Ryan gives me something to live for and that’s why you shouldn’t cry, you should be smiling, Aggie, please, I want to see you smiling up there with me at the altar.” She was my ‘best woman’ as I called it.

“I promise I’ll be smiling just as bright as you.” Aggie pulls back from the hug again.

“Good.” I ruffle her hair, “We should get going, I must get to the altar.” I grin excitedly and make my way to the door.

“Wait, Dallon.” She catches my hand.

“Yeah?” I look back at her, confused.

“Since you’re getting married, I want to tell you something.” She squeezes my hand and I get nervous.

“Yeah? What is it, hun?” I ask softly.

“Okay, I’m not saying this to upset you or anything, I just want to get it off my chest while I know I can…” She pauses to compose herself and I wait patiently, “I love you, Dallon. I have for quite a while, though, I know you don’t love me back and I’m okay with that, I want Ryan to make you happy the way I know that I couldn’t.” She admits and I frown.

“Aggie, I am so sorry. This must really… I can’t even imagine… I’m so sorry.” I tell her and she instantly shakes her head.

“No! No, please, don’t be upset, don’t let your smile fall! Please, I mean, yeah it does sting but you physically can’t love me either way. I just want you to be happy, Dal.” She says and I let out a small breath.

I step up to her and grab her hands, “Thank you, Aggie. Thank you for everything. You made this happen, you are the reason that I found Ryan, without your help I surely would’ve been caught that day.” I gush, “So, for that reason, I’m sure Ryan wouldn’t mind me giving you a thank you gift, just this once.” I lean down and kiss her for a moment. It felt really weird, she was soft. I didn’t hate it but I’d take a kiss from Ryan over Aggie any day, no offence or anything.

Aggie steps away in shock and I give her a small smile, “Dallon, I-... But…”

“I know, I probably shouldn’t do this on my wedding day but I promised you that I would repay you and that was far too long ago. I finally found a way to repay you, I hope that it was okay with you.”

She nods and I grab her hand, “Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

|||

Watching Ryan walk down the aisle brought me to tears. He looked so good in his baby blue suit and his stupid floral tie, I was dressed in a red suit with my favorite tie on. Ryan was a mess as he stepped up to me, taking my hands.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” He whispers to me and I nod, unable to speak as I wipe the tears away from his face.

The priest starts to ramble on and I can’t hear him over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I hold Ryan’s hands so hard that my knuckles are white, he doesn’t seem to even notice.

“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” The priest asks and Ryan and I look into each other’s eyes.

“We do.” 

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?” We’re asked.

I start to nod, “We do.” We reply.

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” The priest looks at us and his eyes fall on Ryan, “Ryan, please repeat after me … I Ryan Seaman, promise to love and support you, Dallon Weekes, in sickness and in health, til’ death do us part.”

“I Ryan Seaman…” He looks at me as he speaks, his voice trembling and a huge smile on his face, “Promise to love and support you, Dallon Weekes, in sickness and in health, til’ death do us part.” He then slides the ring onto my finger.

“Now, Dallon, please repeat after me…” The priest’s attention is turned to me, I start without him even saying anything.

“I Dallon Weekes…” I can’t stop smiling as tears run down my face, “Promise to love and support you, Ryan Seaman, in sickness and in health, til’ death do us part.” I do as Ryan had done.

“Both Ryan and Dallon have written personal vows that they would like to now read.” The floor is turned to us and neither know who should speak first. 

Ryan eventually starts, fumbling with a piece of paper, “I-I… Man, I’m nervous…  Wow, okay…” He’s shaking and so flustered, his face bright red, “So, I… I have a lot of things I could say about Dallon, he’s funny, smart, attractive and most definitely, excuse my language, a huge smartass.” Everybody laughs, as do I, “We met in a small supermarket at some ungodly hour of the night, I noticed his tall stature and even though I could have gotten the chips off the top shelf myself I asked him to do it. I then tried to say a cheesy pick up line to him and he pulled out something about science.” I giggle at him and he grabs my hand.

“This is just how he is and I love him more than I could ever describe. I never believed in soulmates until I met Dallon. He’s made me believe in a lot, including that for a genius, Dallon is a complete idiot. I love him so much though, I love him so much that I can’t even think of how to write it out. So, thank you, Dal for this amazing feeling…” He looks up at me and smiles, “You make me stupid.” I’m in tears and so is he, I don’t know how, but he managed to move me to tears by calling me an idiot.

People clap, it goes on for probably close to 40 seconds and then I start, “You made this hard, not because I can’t think of anything to say but there’s just too much. Like everything we did living in your house or all the times we had to have ramen noodles for dinner because we couldn’t afford real food, yet you always managed to make those half-off noodles taste like real italian food.” There’s soft laughter from the crowd, “It’s funny how I only brought you out on a date because that’s what you wanted as a repayment for buying me food that I couldn’t afford. Somehow you made me flustered enough to stay and for some reason you were crazy enough to keep coming back for me.” I look into his eyes, “And, to quote myself from that first date and from every day since then, you make me stupid.” I grin, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Everybody claps again and I just want to kiss Ryan numb at this point.

“I now pronounce you Man and Husband… You may now kiss the groom.” The priest says and I grab Ryan who stops me from kissing him.

“Wait but which one is the groom?” He jokes and I smile at his stupidity.

“Just kiss me you moron.” 

And we kiss, the world around us disappears and it's only us. I squeeze him tighter into my arms and it just feels so good to be with him.

|||

We go to the ‘ _ after party _ ’ as Ryan calls it and we dance and kiss and laugh, it's almost like a normal Friday for us only with way more people watching and ogling us.

It's beautiful.

The night is coming to a close and we're both sat in the back of the room, exchanging kisses and holding hands, being gross really.

“Hey, so, I know this isn't really a big deal or anything but I have to tell you because we're married and all.” I say and Ryan nods.

“Yeah hubby?” He'd been calling me that all night.

“Before the services and all, Aggie told me she was in love with me and I felt super bad, I owed her for helping me run away, which is how I met you, so I gave her a kiss. I swear it meant nothing and like, I'd rather be kissing you all the time.” I start to ramble as it came out worse than I thought.

Ryan laughs and kisses me gently, “It’s okay, sugar.” He runs his fingers through my hair, “I’ve seen what she never will and have what she can’t so, I’m not mad.”

I kiss the tip of his nose and wrap my arms more around his waist. I probably forgot to say but he’s in my lap, straddling me.

He leans down more on me and rests his head on my shoulder, “Have I ever said that you smell really good?” Ryan coos and presses his face more into my shirt. I bury my face into his neck and kiss his neck. He squeals and starts to laugh, his neck was very ticklish, “Stop you brat!” He giggles and squeezes my sides.

“I love you.” I grin as he pulls away from me, my chin bumping off of his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

It strikes midnight and I know we have to leave, we had to get to Bora Bora, which took 7 and a half hours to fly to.

“Doesn’t somebody have to carry the other out? Isn’t that like… A thing?” Asks Ronnie, one of Ryan’s friends.

“Oh… Yeah, I guess we didn’t think of that.” I shrug, “Carry me.” I hold my arms out to Ryan.

“Ew, no, carry  _ me  _ you giraffe.” Ryan mimics me.

I crouch down, “Piggyback it.” I glance up at his beautiful laughing face.

“You’re an idiot.” He replies as he gets on my back, “Onward my trusty steed!” Ryan points towards the door once I get to my feet.

“Shut it you smartass.” I grin as we make our way out. Everybody is yelling goodbyes and best wishes. Ryan’s mother runs over to kiss us each on the cheek and my mother fails miserably at hugging us.

I get us to the parking lot and let Ryan down. He instantly grabs me and presses a hard kiss to my lips, “Finally alone.” He sighs and takes in a deep breath through his nose, “And somewhere that it doesn’t smell like alcohol and sweat.”

“And soon all we’ll be smelling for two entire weeks will be the sand, the sun and the sea!” I cheer and Ryan snakes his arms around my waist.

“Man, I can’t wait… We are going to fuck in  _ so  _ many places.” He teases and I laugh, smacking his arm playfully.

“You are correct my stupid husband.” I beam as I say the word  _ ‘husband’ _ . It just feels amazing.

“When is the limo getting here?” Ryan groans. We were getting the family limo to drive us to the private jet.

I really do sound like a posh rich kid, though I don’t mind anymore if it means that Ryan gets the best of everything.

“There it is.” I point as it pulls into the parking area.

“Bora Bora, here we come.”

|||

It was such a beautiful place that we stayed in, we had a room with only three walls, the other was open and facing the ocean. 

I lay out on a chair by the balcony, it was only four in the morning and I found myself being apt to awake early when there was a sunrise as beautiful as this to watch. I feel arms go around my shoulders and warm breath against the side of my face.

“You’re up early Mr. Seaman-Weekes.” Ryan coos.

“Incorrect, it's Mr. Weekes-Seaman.” I say and pause, “Wait, never mind, you’re right, Seaman-Weekes sounds better.”

“I’m always right.” He kisses my cheek, “Ew! Prickly! You’ve got to go shave!” 

“Shut up, I’m not shaving, I look good like this.”

“You may look rugged and sexy with your stupid stubble but it doesn’t feel good on my lips and I have to kiss it so go fucking shave you cuck.” He says and I start to laugh violently.

“I can technically cuck you now that we’re married.” I point out and he rolls his eyes.

“But you wouldn’t because you think you're fat and gross when you’re all beautiful and sexy.” He teases as he runs his hands over my body.

He then walks around and lays on top of me, kissing me, “Good morning, hubby.” He finally greets.

“Good morning, baby.” I laugh and he leans up to kiss me again, though I stick my tongue out in the process and it ends up in his mouth awkwardly.

“Ew! Gross!”He smacks my chest, “Why!?” He laughs and I’m laughing so hard I can barely breathe as I lace our fingers.

“You make me stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Show this to all your friends and make them Weekeman/Weekman trash too and also make sure you write some weekeman stuff too because we need more of it.


End file.
